


In the shrine of your light.

by Brokenanathema



Category: Take me to church - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, hozior
Genre: Death, Hate Crime, Homophobic Language, M/M, Seriously Triggering, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: The love they shared for one another was undeniable,Josh and Tyler; the dream couple.But living in Russia turned that dream into a heart-shattering nightmare.(Based of the "take me to church music video by hozior)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for major homophobia and death, this is a sad one my frens, look after yourself and stay safe |-/

Tyler moved to Russia when he was three years old, him and his family relocated to a small neighbourhood in small village that lived on the outskirts of a big city, he remembers the moment his dad told him  
he'd have his very own "horsey", for a three year old that was a dream come true.

Tyler remembers his very first day of school, it was his 5th birthday party in two months and Tyler already knew he didn't fit into his class and wouldn't have any friends to invite to his birthday party. All girls wouldn't let him play because he was a boy and all the boys were far too rough for him. He sat under the beautiful willow tree that lived at the back of his small school field and did silly 5 year old things to entertain his silly 5 year old self.  
The next day was different; there was a boy that wasn't there the first day, he had different eyes to everyone else, but Tylers young, uneducated brain couldn't figure out why.  
Tyler remembers grabbing the boys arm at break time and showing him his hiding place,  
"I'm Josh" the bright-eyed lad said,  
"Jish, I like that name"  
"No Josh" the little boy giggled,  
"Jish, Jish, JISH" Tyler started to get annoyed at himself, causing Josh to giggle even more,  
"It's okay, you can call my Jish, but nobody else, anyone else who call me that isn't allowed to be my fren"  
"Okay, I'm Tyler"  
The boys smiled and drew pictures of each other, using their backpacks as a hard table to draw on.  
A few weeks later, all of the young children in the class were given a box, a box they could put anything that was special to them in,  
"Miss, I didn't get one" Josh cried,  
"It's okay Jish, you can share mine" Tyler interrupted, the boys looked to the teacher for permission, she smiled, satisfied with the truce. Of course the first thing the boys put in was the crumpled drawing they drew of each over.  
Everyone caught on to the fact that Josh and Tyler were best friends, their parents grew close as well. Josh remembers the first time Tyler told him he lived on a small farm, Josh remembers nearly crying with excitement.

Their friendship didn't change as they got older, their special box broke but Tylers Mom bought them a new one that was 20x stronger and made of metal; the boys transferred all there memories from the past 4 years from box to box.

Tyler remembers the first time the boys saw what real hate was, they were sat on the sofa at Josh's house watching TV; there was a big march, with literally a sea of people,  
"What on earth are they all doing?" Josh asked Tyler.  
"I have no idea" replied Tyler trying to get a glance on one of the many signs being wavered in the air.  
"G-gay is sin" Josh read out, "what is Gay?"  
Josh's mom walked in.  
"Mom, what does gay mean?"  
Laura went pale,  
"Don't watch that boys" she said, turning the TV off.  
Josh and Tyler gave her a confused look.  
"Listen to me boys, some men love men and that's okay. Some Women love women, and that's also okay, but in this world there are some very bad people, who are horrible to gay people because they think it's wrong" Laura explained,  
"Well that's very stupid because people should be allowed to love who ever they like" said Tyler  
"Exactly, but Tyler these people are very horrible and really, really hurt other people, so if you see a bad person outside don't say anything okay? That goes for you to Josh, alright?"  
The boys nodded and turned the TV back on when the Laura left the room,  
"People suck" Tyler mumbled, as they watched the horror of people smashing up car windows and many other objects up,  
"Agreed" 

Both the boys remember their first kiss, the boys had just turned 14 and that's when Josh realised Tyler was more than just a friend too him, Tyler was his everything, Josh could talk about everything he loved about Tyler for days upon days and Josh was the first person to know when Tyler realised he was gay, in the same way Tyler was the first person to know Josh was bisexual. Josh had sent Tyler a text telling him that he'd be at his house in 20 minutes and to wear half-decent clothes. He told his Mom his plans to take Tyler to get an ice cream then go to the lake that Josh often went to to escape the pressures of life.  
His Mom smiled proudly, but warned him to be very very very careful and that the world isn't as accepting as the boy's family's. Josh remembers pulling a pair of red knee-legnth demin shorts on with a white top with big, black pokedots scattered around it, he couldn't forget a red bow-tie.  
He rode his bike down to the small farm Tyler lives on to pick him up, he was greeted by the sight of his beautiful best friend sat on the fence in a pink, shirt-style cotton top with blue demin shorts and of course his signature black beanie.  
"What's in the rucksack" Tyler asked as Josh got off his bike to greet him,  
"A few things" Josh smiled, "woah, dude what happened to your eye" Josh's smile faded.  
"Oh walked into a pole" Tyler lied.  
Josh could see right through him,  
"well I think you look stunning anyway" Josh said choosing not to ruin an already tarnished atmosphere, Tyler blushed at the complement.  
"Grab your bike" Josh said with a grin,  
Tyler huffed as he hauled his bike out of his shed,  
"This better be worth it" he yelled.  
After being called "fags" at least 5 times and sharing the best chocolate ice cream they'd ever tasted Josh cycled in front of Tyler, guiding him to the lake.  
The boys sat and watched the sun set in a stunned silence as the beautiful shades if orange danced in the sky.  
"Tyler, will you be more than my best friend?"  
Tyler looked at him.  
"L-l-like m-m-my b-b-boyfriend" Josh stuttered,  
"I thought you'd never ask" Tyle replied, pulling an incredibly relieved Josh into a hug. The boys pulled back for a second, than Josh felt Tylers silky lips against his, this is what he imagined heaven felt like.  
Tyler the cure to Josh's messy mind.  
Tyler rested his head on Josh's chest, feeling the beat of his heart, Josh turned around, determined not to disturb Tyler, and grabbed their box out of his bag,  
"I never want to forget this moment" Josh whispered,  
"Don't you dare go all soppy on me Joshua William Dun" Tyler whispered, taking his beanie off and putting it in the box, Josh did the same for his bow-tie.  
"We should bury the box here so nobody can hurt it and we can both access it at pretty much anytime"  
Tyler agreed, so the boys spent the last 20 minutes of daylight digging a whole out of twigs and leaves.  
"I love you Josh Dun" Tyler mumbled into Josh's ear, "you are my everything"

Josh remembered the first time he got beat up for being Gay. It was at school, he was 16, and he had no idea how the fuck they found out he was gay, but he knew him and Tyler were going to have to stay low. A group of boys came up to him, they punched him, they beat him, they called him every name under the sun. He stumbled into his classroom, blood down his face and still flowing out his nose and his shirt was torn. Tyler sprinted across the classroom and held Josh as he fell to the floor, a teacher followed alongside a few concerned students,  
"Who did this to you" Tyler cried with tears streaming down his face,  
"I don't know" Josh gasped. 

After that the boys knew that people were after them, someone started a petition to get the boys excluded from school, they knew they simply weren't safe, but it was worth it. They were told on a daily basis that they were born sick, but damn they loved it. Anything was worth the warmth of Joshs warm embrace at the end of a rough days. 

Years past, their loved suppressed everyones expectations, Tyler knew he'd never get sick of Josh's beautiful mocha eyes. The boys decided not to walk together anywhere other than the woods, the lake and each other's houses; even though it hurt not being able to display affection to one another in public, they knew it was for the better, especially after that time Josh was knocked out and Tyler's arm was broke just because they held hands.

Josh checked his watch, it was time for the boys annual lake date; he cycled down to lake, taking in the sun and air. Something didn't feel right.  
He ignored the feeling and carried on.  
"Hello gorgeous" Tyler greeted, Josh smiled, the smile that gave Tyler's stomach butterflies,  
"Hey baby" Josh paused, he rubbed his hand gently against the fresh bruise on Tyler's face "when did this happen, honey, was it the same gang as last time?"  
Tyler nodded  
"That's not important though, what's important is me being with you okay?" Tyler said pulling Josh into a kiss.  
"I just don't want them to hurt you" Josh said after the few seconds in what he believed was heaven.  
"I'm fine, honestly" Tyler replied. The boys sighed. "Let's skim some stones" Josh changed the subject,  
"What?"  
"You know, where the stones bounce across the water"  
Tyler picked up the first stone he saw and threw it in the lake,  
"That's not how you do it"  
"Alright smarty pants show me how it's done"  
Josh picked up a flat pebble and skidded it across the lake.  
"Dude, how?"  
Josh passed his lover a flat pebble and showed him the motions of throwing the pebble, Tyler imitated his movements and let the pebble go.  
"One, two, three, four!" Tyler bounced about like an excited 5 year old,  
"Bet you I could do better" Josh grinned, "1,2,3,4,5,6"  
"How on earth?!"  
"Practice make perfect" Josh said kissing his partners forehead.  
"I love you Tyler"  
Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's chest.  
"You are my everything"  
The boys settled on the ground, picked up a rock and wrote their names on it, they put in the box that they had dug up 10 minutes ago and buried it back in place.  
"I've got a surprise for you, go home and pack enough clothes for the weekend" Tyler said, taking his head of Joshs chest after spending 20 minutes watching the sky go to sleep, "Don't question it, just go"  
Tyler smiled,  
"Tyler" Josh smiled "I love you, more than words can ever describe"  
"Josh you are the reason I wake up every morning" he kissed him again.  
"Go pack, be at mine in an hour"  
Tyler watched as Josh ran off, he blew him a kiss, Josh caught it and blew him one back. Tyler hated how cheesy they could be, but at the same time he loved it more than anything. 

Josh rushed home and grabbed a few random jeans, socks pants and shirts, his phone buzzed, he grumbled slightly, who on earth could be messaging him at this time in the evening?  
He looked at screen,  
"Tyler's dad?" He mumbled to himself.  
He stopped in his tracks,  
Oh no,  
This can't be happening. 

From: Chris  
He's been taken

From: Josh  
Where??????

Josh could his heart pounding, no, no, no.

From: Chris  
Woods

Josh sprinted down the stairs, 

"Josh, where ar-"

"GO TO THE JOSEPHS HOUSE" Josh screamed, usually his mother would of kicked off at him, but she obeyed. 

Laura ran to the Joseph's house to find Chris on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness with blood running down his face, she legged it upstairs to see Tyler being dragged by his arms into the woods, she could hear his screams and cries a for helps. 

No no no no no. 

 

Josh was running, he found himself near the lake, he threw up when he saw that his and Tylers box had been dug up. 

No no no no no. 

Tyler screamed and screamed, but he knew he was fucked, two men were tightly holding onto his arms, nails digging into his skin and his legs dragged against the floor. He was surrounded, he cried and screamed some more but their was no hope, he was a goner. 

No no no no no, this can't be happening. 

Josh heard a bang, it must of been a flare because he could see a puff of red smoke in the trees, Josh followed the red, making sure he was invisible in the trees, he felt tears race down his face; at this point he knew there was nothing he could do to save the love of his life. Josh stayed a good 30 meters away from the gang, he wouldn't of cared if they killed him but he knew they wouldn't be so kind to put him out of his misery.  
He stopped as he really he was at the end of the woods, he stayed firmly behind a tree and watched as his soulmate was dragged across a field, he'll never forget the fear in Tyler's misty eyes.  
He watched as the leader screamed into Tyler's face calling him a dirty faggot, a sinner. Josh watched as they beat and kicked his lover until his body turned limp, they knocked the body over the head with the box and threw him into the fire.  
Tyler was a goner.  
Josh fell to the floor, head in hand with tears flowing down his face.  
He walked and he walked, until he found a bridge, he looked down, not fazed by the gigantic drop.  
He swung his legs other the mental railing.  
Josh was a goner.


End file.
